1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paddle shaft assembly for a mixing apparatus including a quickly and easily removable quill shaft provided with a unique seal structure associated with the shaft and a unique mounting and handle structure to enable disassembly of the shaft in relation to a mixer drum and paddle assembly in the drum. The removable shaft is provided with a flanged end plate having keyhole slot connections to a flange on the end of a rotatable sleeve sealed in relation to the drum for removably supporting the shaft and a loop type handle attached to the end plate to facilitate manipulation of the end plate and shaft to remove and replace the shaft. A seal assembly is associated with the shaft, rotatable sleeve, end plate and flange to seal those areas of the shaft and sleeve to preclude passage of the material being mixed into the area between the shaft and rotatable sleeve, and between the flange and end plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,926 issued June 27, 1978 for Mixer Paddle Shaft Assembly discloses a shaft assembly associated with rotating mixing paddles within a horizontal drum-type mixer which enables the paddles to be easily removed by sliding out a supporting shaft without disassembly of support bearings and other structure related to the shaft and mixing paddles. However, while a seal structure was provided between the drum and a rotatable sleeve through which the shaft was inserted, this structure could permit entry of the material being mixed between the shaft and sleeve by such material migrating to the outer end of the sleeve and between the flange on the sleeve and an end plate on the shaft which connected the sleeve to the shaft. The structure disclosed in this patent has been materially improved by providing a unique keyhole slot connection between the end plate on the end of the shaft and the flange on the sleeve, by providing a handle on the end plate on the shaft and seal structures associated with the sleeve and shaft and with the end plate on the shaft and the flange on the sleeve. The above mentioned patent does not include these features.